Danger? No
by gensoryuu
Summary: She wanted excitement. Well, she found it.


**Another story! I'm on fire! Not literally of course. That would hurt, but you people are smart enough to get that, are you not? Anyway on with the story!**

…**...**

She hated the slow days. There was just no one being active, at all. She knew she should be happy about an off day, but she wasn't, it was just so boring! Nothing flipping happened and it was driving her nuts! Good God, she was turning into her husband… No! That couldn't happen! She had to do something, anything fun!

So she took the day off. She didn't tell anyone other then Tsunade, which may have been a bad idea, not that she cared. She was going to have fun!

…...

His Sakura senses were tingling. Itachi knew something horrible had happened, and it related to Sakura. That was never good, in any way or aspect. Ether she was the cause or the center point. He got up; ready to kill someone or put a stop to what ever she was up to. In one silent puff of smoke, he was gone, leaving no trace.

…...

Maybe this was bit dangerous, but she was going to do anyway. I mean, she was a ninja right? She looked down at the murky water and wasn't as sure.

…...

The feeling was getting stronger. He was beginning to panic; it was actually beginning to show. That fact alone would spook the toughest ANBU, but he was also showing signs of fear. An emotion that would, if seen on his face, shake the onlooker to the very bone. Only Sakura could ever cause these rarely used muscles in his face to undergo such a rigorous workout. His now full-blown worried face was beginning to hurt. Once he found her, he was going start locking her in the basement when his senses noticed this stuff. …...

Ok, she could do this; I mean it was only falling a couple yards. A couple long yards. It would be worth it when got the excitement she was looking for, right?

…...

He was now in an all-out run. His head was hurting so bad that he could barely think, and when he did, it was about her. She was in danger, it only got this bad when she was, and he had to get there, fast.

…...

She was going to jump now, she couldn't allow herself time to think. She wouldn't be able to do it if she thought about it. So she leaned over the cliff-face, and she dropped.

…...

He saw her lean over the edge. He saw her close her eyes. He saw her pitch forward. He saw her fall. Then he was screaming, a loud roaring sound. He was pushing his body as hard as he could, to his very limit. He saw her hit the water, a sharp smacking noise. He saw her go under, slip under the surface. The water was still.

…...

The sensation of falling was odd, as if her stomach was being pulled back, back up to the top, to safety. Her body twisted in the air as she gained momentum, the waters surface moving closer. The hit to the unmoving glasslike lake hurt more then she thought it would, like hitting pavement. Her world went black; the last thing heard was a dull yell from above.

…...

He wouldn't lose her, whether she wanted to die or not she wouldn't be allowed to leave him. Not like this, or any other way. He jumped in after her. Hitting the water jarred him slightly, but when he saw a flash of pink in the shadowy depths his body recovered, tense and on full alert. Powerful strokes brought him closer, when he finally felt her soft flesh under his fingertips he never wanted to let her go again. Breaking though to breath in sharply cold air, his only thought was to get out, to get her to safety.

…...

When he got home, her tiny form curled in his arms, he had never felt so tried in his life. He tightened his hold on the little bundle. If she ever tried that again…. It wouldn't be pretty. Laying her down gently in their large bathtub, he begun to take off her wet clothes that, if left where they were, would easily cause hypothermia. He wrapped her in a large blanket from the linen closet before lifting her and making way towards the bed. Pulling the covers over both their forms and pulling her to him, he fell into slumber.

…...

Finding out that she had not been trying to kill herself was a relief, but with it came anger. How could she be so stupid? She had almost died, for what? Excitement? He would show her excitement! He flipped them over; on top of her, he did not wait for her permission. He dived down and claimed her lips in a burning kiss, pulling the blanket away in one fluid motion. He covered her body, trapping her wandering hands by their wrists, above her head.

…...

Sakura never needed to go and find excitement again, and she never did.

…**...**

**Good? Bad? Review and tell me!**


End file.
